bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 73
is the seventy-third episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the tenth episode of the fourth season. Summary Overhaul and Chrono with Eri make their slow-paced escape while the young boss complains about all the noise echoing through the hideout. Chrono believes this is the end of the Shie Hassaikai, but Overhaul claims they will survive as long as he's around. He claims that his finished product will be enough to reinstate the Yakuza using money from newly interested investors. In order to make sure this happens he orders the temp squad of Himiko Toga and Twice to get to work. Meanwhile, Eijiro regains consciousness and Fat is reminded of the time he first met young Red as his agency. Eijiro desired to become someone other than the energy guy, he wants to become a hero who can protect people. Fat Gum is moved by Eijiro's bravery but gets interrupted when Kendo Rappa reaches his feat despite his injuries. Rappa asks Fat Gum to treat Eijiro's injuries so he can fight that "man" again. Tengai tells his battle-hungry partner not to act on his own, but Rappa crushes Tengai under his foot and demands he be silent. Rappa admits his arms are broken, but even still, he wishes to fight to the death because of his MMA past. Rappa tells Fat that he lives for the thrill of the fight and admits he enjoyed their battle. He even claims that Eijiro was the best time to fight before declaring the battle a draw. Fat Gum takes Eijiro to be treated and reminds him that he's been acknowledged as a man even by the enemy. Nighteye's group runs into Mimic's twisting walls again while Fat treats Eijiro's injuries. Fat asks why Rappa would be stuck in the Yakuza, and he admits it's only because Overhaul was able to defeat him not once but five times. This makes Fat realize that Overhaul can deal with Rappa's insane strength and speed. Fat asks what Overhaul's goal is, and to Tengai's surprise, Rappa reveals that he wants to reinstate the Yakuza and his plan is in its final stages. Meanwhile in the Nightey'se group, seeing that the corridor starts to twist again because of Mimic, Rock Lock uses his Deadbolt super move to lock down the area around them in order to avoid being crushed by Mimic. Irinaka continues to send stone walls at the heroes, but Deku fights back by crushing the walls using his Quirk. Mimic realizes he has reinforcements and decides to separate all the heroes into using the walls. Deku and Eraser Head are together, Nighteye is with the police, and Rock Lock is alone. Rock Lock is ambushed by Himiko and quickly dispatched after he's distracted by a double of her. Himiko stabs the hero and reveals that she's Himiko the gangster now, and not with the League of Villains. Aizawa notices the noise from the other side of the wall and Deku kicks it down. Himiko transforms herself into Rock Lock, but Aizawa quickly sees through her ruse before she can attack Izuku. Eraser uses his Erasure to destroy Himiko's disguise but she still attempts to attack Izuku. Eraser Head stops her with his scarf, but she counters and stabs him in the back before escaping thanks to another wall from Mimic. Aizawa is surprised to see the League of Villains working with the Shie Hassaikai and Izuku realizes it was actually Himiko he was fighting during the Provisional Hero Licensing Exam. Several days ago, during the Black Communion between Tomura and Overhaul, the young boss introduce Tomura to Shogi, since he can learn something important. He explains that shogi is an interesting game because they can use the piecess they takes from their opponent. Using the board game as an example, Chisaki asks for Twice and Toga or Kurogiri. Tomura initially refuses, but Overhaul asks for there to be trust between the two factions. Back in the present, Twice and a double of Rappa confront Nighteye and the police. To Twice's surprise, Nighteye effortlessly dispatches Rappa's double using his High Density Seals. Nighteye admits he's surprised to see the peerless League of Villains working with Yakuza. Seeing Rappa's clone has been easily defeated, Twice rants that yakuza's are useless. While he rants, Sir Nighteye strikes Twice with the seals and rips off a part of his mask. Twice retreats behind another wall and complains to Mimic for nearly crushing him with the formed wall. With his mask torn, Twice nearly splits in two. However, Toga appears to wrap him up and complains about the useless Yakuza. A few days earlier, Tomura told Twice and Toga they would have to join the Yakuza. Both are very unhappy with the decision and Twice even takes off his mask to remind Tomura that he's a human with feelings. Twice feels terrible for allowing Magne to die and Mr. Compress lost his arm, and asks Toga to speak up. To everyone's surprise, Toga threatens Tomura with a knife and demands to know why she has to do something she doesn't like. Tomura takes off his mask and admits its for his sake and all of theirs. Tomura says he trusts both of them to infiltrate the yakuza and take them down from the inside allowing Twice to take responsibility. Twice and Toga are inspired by Tomura and decide to act on their own against the Yakuza, enraging Mimic. Mimic snaps and drags everyone deeper underground as he tries to crush both heroes and villains using his ability. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks Locations *Shie Hassaikai Compound Battles & Events *Battle of Spears and Shields (Concluded) *Nighteye Squad vs. Toga and Twice (Started) Anime and Manga Differences * In the anime, Fat Gum's Flashback of when he met Kirishima does not show the outside of his agency. * The anime extends Kendo Rappa's flashback of how he encountered Overhaul from Chapter 146. It also shows his face unmasked. Trivia * Himiko Toga and Twice's small dance is a reference to one of Volume 17's extra sketches. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 73